Whatever happened to Alice Membrane
by SmileAtInsanity
Summary: What happened to Dib's mom? This is a option of her life. Chapter 3 now up!
1. Default Chapter

Invader Zim Is Owned By J.C.V. not me. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What Ever Happened to Alice Membrane  
  
"Hey Aliccccceeeeee! Got your crazy talk and computers with you now HUH?! do you?!" A overweight bully said holding a laptop high above a girls head "Give it back!!" She screamed "What are you gonna do? Tell your mommy??" He asked "BOYS! get away from her!" A teacher screamed "Thank you Mrs.Q" Alice said picking up her laptop from the ground where the boys dropped it when they ran. "Get going, Alice, You'll miss your bus." Mrs.Q said. "Yes Mam" Alice said walking off. "How was your day?" Someone asked Alice. Alice knew they didn't care, they only Pretended to care "It was good" Alice lied, no day was a good day for her. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" The girl asked Alice "I'm not sure...Maybe a vet..or a doctor." Alice said "You can't be that!! Your not professional enough!" The girl whined. Alice lowered her head, she knew she did'nt care about her feelings. "ALICE! get the hell off my bus girl, this is your stop! i anit waitin' on you!" The driver yelled. Alice sighed and hopped off the bus. People were always yelling at her. Alice walked home and opened the front door, Supposed to be brought home to a nice cheerful change, she doesnt. "Mom?...Dad?..." Alice called "WHAT?!" They screamed "I'm home" she wispered sadly, she had angered her parents agian. "Go clean your room!" Her mom yelled "b-but i cleaned it yesterday." Alice said "Lies! Go clean it, then go wash the dishes, do your homework, take out the trash, make dinner, wash up, call and check up on your grandmother, take a shower, get into your pajamas, read for exactly 15 minutes, no more than that, too much reading puts ideas in your head! Now shoo!' Her mother ordered. "Yes mom." Alice said depressed, sad and alone. Aice walked into her room, it was spotless, as she said, but her mom would yell if she came out so quickly so she took out a notebook and wrote in it, as she usually did when she had time. 'Dear Diary, Today was not a good day. Mom is mad agian. I am supposed to clean my room but it is already clean. Chris, the bully at school i told you about was picking on me agian today. I am not sure why but i feel so heavy-headed, like i'm carrying the weight of the world on it. Well i have to do my chores. ~*~Alice~*~' Alice finished her chores and was ready for her well earned 10 minutes of television for completing them eariler, it was friday, after all. She decided to watch 'Mysterious mysteries of strange mysteries' she liked scaring herself with the stories on it. She had never really belived in such nonsense though. Alice's life trudged on like that for years. 


	2. High Skool Hell

Congradulations! you have lived to see the second chapter of Whatever Happened To Alice Membrane. ::Handz you a cupcake:: Review pleaseeeeeeee, Please? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
A 14 year old Alice was running threw a skool hallway, *BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG* The bell rang. She was late to class AGIAN. "ALICE! YOUR LATE TO CLASS AGIAN!! Whats the excuse THIS TIME?" Her teacher hissed angrily. "I'm sorry Ms. Bitters, I really really am. Its just it took me 5 minutes to get my locker combination working and then these bullys punched me and i started to run to get to class in time and then i dropped my books and i had to run back and get them and the bell rang just as i was 10 feet away from the door." Alice said hoping for a lighter punishment. Ms.Bitters,in her early 20s looked down at her with those glasses those Huge glasses, that made her eyes seem huge, they were like two giant drinking glasses. "Take your seat!" She Hissed. Alice sat down Very, very, very, quickly. "When you get older i will teach your children and your childrens children and your childrens childrens childrens children......"Ms.Bitters ranted. 'Like she'll even live that long, that old hag. and me have children? HA!' Alice thought, not paying attention. ~*~*~ Lunch Time ~*~*~  
  
There was several kids sitting togther in groups, eating togther and conversing. Alice sat; cold, alone, and very very hungry. Two big guys took her lunch money, so she could not eat. So there sat Alice, Messy purple hair pulled back into two messy pigtails. Her hair would have looked so pretty brushed out long and straight, Alice did not have the time nor the brushes to make it as smooth and straight as she wanted to. So there she sat loney and hungry. "Hiya!" A really short kid about 4" 6' which is really short if your 13 or 14 said. "Oh...uh...hi..." Alice said, it was just anothor person, pretending to care. "I'm David, David Membrane, Who are you?" He asked "...Alice... Just Alice." She replied. Alice waited for him to yell at her, or insult her. He didn't. "Sooo...Where your lunch?" David asked pulling out a sandwich. "Oh...um...somebody took my money." Alice said sadly. "Want some of my sandwich??" David asked. "No, thank you." Alice replied, it could be posioned, belive it or not, its happened to Alice before. After awhile they got into a conversation, and for the first time in her life, loney Alice had something to hold tight to, Alice had a friend. ~*~*~ Right After Skool ~*~*~  
  
There's nothing to break the happy mood like coming home, Especially for Alice. "ALICEEEEEE!!!!!" A shrill scream called "Yes, mom?" Alice asked "Do your chores, feed the fishes, do your homework 20 minutes of television time and then shower and its bedtime." Her mother said "B-but Mother, Its friday, Cant i stay up a little later? Please? I've been passing most of my classes..."Alice asked polietly "Absoultly Not. Now, Chores!" Her mother yelled. Alice trudged off to her room. She pulled out a Diary and scribbled in it: Dear Diary, Today i met a guy named David Membrane, He is very nice, but it may not be true i may be becoming fooled agian shadowed by the truth and reality. Oh its not fair. I want to trust and love agian! -Alice- Oh, if only Alice had known what trust and love was, she'd never had friend before, and that is no exaggeration, she'd never had a sleepover in her life, and she had absolutly NO idea what soda or pizza tasted like. It's all so sad, so very very sad. Alice wanted to taste what others did, she wanted to feel what love was like, she wanted to have a birthday party, not just a cupcake and singing to herself, she wanted to be human. She wanted her life back. David, she thought to herself, David, will help me get back. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ Hope you likeded chapter two somethin' gooooooood. Review if you can, so i know people are accutally reading this and i'm not just talking to myself, which cant be too good...And about Alice's cupcake and singing to herself, thats what my birthday is gonna be like :-( ::sigh:: Chapter 3 coming soon! keep checking up! 


	3. Graduation Day

Hiya! I am trying as hard as i can to write up the chapters as quick as i can, but i am managing this nicely, i mean it hasnt been THAT long has it? ::Handz you a lawn flamingo and a gnome:: Enjoy ^_^ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Its Graduation day, its been 4 years since Alice met David, and Alice was right, David taught her to Love, he took her out to pizza and soda and David even threw Alice a birthday party. Alice had love and trust back in her system. She was extremly happy, aside when she had to go home and be away from David, her mother did not like David at all, He gave her daughter all kinds of stuff and her mother was worried for the safety of her daughter, Alice's mom did not want that stupid girl to get killed so she'd have to pay for her funeral. "Alice!! COME ONNNNNN DOWN!!!!!!!!" A man yelled, he seemed drunk. Alice went up to the stage and took her diaploma. "Thank you, Sir" Alice said to the man and took her seat. "Todd Casil! Todd Casil! Step right up and claim your prize!!" The crazy man yelled agian. "SQUEE!" Todd said taking his diaploma and sitting down next to alice. "Up next issssss...David Membrane!! Come on down , David Membrane!!" The seriously messed up guy said. "err...Thank you, I have to something to say" David informed everyone, taking the microphone off the stand. He knelt down. "Alice, will you be my bride?"David proposed, at age 18, David Membrane was asking Alice to marry him. Alice had a tear in her eye, she loved David so much she could not help herself "Yes David! Yes i will!" Alice replied happily. David smiled, Alice smiled, she had never been happier. ~*~*~* Back At Home ~*~*~  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!!!!" Alice's mother boomed "I-i-i-i Married David" Alice stammered. "I took care of you, Alice and you married some low- life?! I had high-hopes for you!! I wanted you to be a vet or a doctor! Not a house-wife at age 18 trying to make ends meet with some worthless scum!" Alice's mother screamed. "What happened to my happy little girl?! the one who loved animals and loved me?!" her mother asked. "That Alice is dead!! You never loved me and i never loved you!! your not my mother! I hate you!!" Alice screamed crying "LISTEN YOU LITTLE INGRATE, I CARED FOR YOU AND THATS ALL THAT MATTERS!! SO WHAT IF I DIDN'T ACCUTALLY 'LOVE' YOU!! YOU WERE'NT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN ANYWAY!! I SHOULD OF GOT AN ABORTION!! OR I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU AT AN ORPHANGE!! YOUR NOT WORTHY OF THE AIR YOU BREATHE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" Alice's mother screamed, She had hurt Alice, not physically, but emtionally. Alice didn't really hate her mother THAT much, she was willing to give her anothor chance but not anymore, So 18 year old Alice, hurt and confused, ran crying out the door. She went to go live with David, at least he loved her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- Hope you likeded this chapter. Alice's mom is a bitch, anit she? Thanks to anyone who has reviewed. Look for chapter four coming soon :) 


	4. Its a girlsorry for skipping stages of h...

"Congradulations, Mrs.Membrane, its a girl." A doctor said to a tierd Alice. "Aww she's beautiful." Alice said adoringly. "I'll name her Gaz. G is for Girl A is for Alice And shes Girl, AliceZ, She's my little girl." Alice said naming her right away, brushing soft light blondish purple hair out of the babies face.  
  
~~ A few years later ~~  
  
"Mommy! Play a game with me! mommy do you want to play a game?!" A 5 year old gaz asked "Sure, Sweetie, what do you want to play?" Alice asked her "Shoots and Ladders!" Gaz yelled, Shoots and ladders was Gaz's favorite game, She had always loved games. David walked in. "What are you doing?" David asked bluntly. "I was just gonna play a game with Gaz. Would you like to play?" Alice asked him "A Game?! Is that it? Everythings just a game for you isn't it?? No work for you, everythings one big huge gameee! THERES NO WORK TO BE DONE IS THERE ALICE?!! NO!! WE CAN ALL JUST SIT DOWN AND PLAY A FUCKIN' GAME CAN'T WE?!" David yelled "Don't swear around Gaz!!" Alice yelled protectivly "That child is one thing. Why did we have to have a kid? Let alone anothor one. A mean Jeez Alice, your pregnate now and you havent even explained it to Gaz." He said coldly. "I have too!" Alice yelled angrily. "Yes daddy, Mommy tolded me all about the baby thatsa coming. I hope its a wittle brother" Gaz said happily. David stormed out of the room.  
  
"Mommy whats wrong with daddy?" Gaz asked "Nothing, Gaz, daddy is just tierd from work" Alice told her, but Alice knew much more was wrong, so much more.  
  
After Gaz was born David had gone over-board, He was over-tierd and Pessimistic and angry all the time, he had violent mood swings and he seemed to hate Alice and Gaz and didn't seem to happy about the new baby coming.  
  
"Mommy, can i name the new baby?" Gaz asked her mother tugging on her pant leg. "Sure honey, what is it you want to name him?" Alice asked "I wanna name 'em Dib because it can be Daddy's Intellegent Boy." Gaz said "Wow. Thats a great name, Gaz, Dib it is then!" Alice said amazed by Gaz's creativty at such a young age, good vocabulary too. Alice couldn't help but think, what if its a girl. "Hey um.. Gaz, what if Dib turns out to be a girl?" Alice asked her "Hmm We could name her Barbie! i love those dollies!" Gaz said happily. "Ok!" Alice said but she couldnt help but pray, let it be a boy, let it be a boy, let it be a boy.  
  
~Bed time~  
  
"Nighty night Gaz" Alice said tucking Gaz into bed. "Mommy..." Gaz started "Yes?" Alice asked "I think....Well i think theres monsters under my bed..." Gaz sniffed "There isn't any monsters, Gaz." Alice told her "Could you check?" Gaz said almost crying. "Of corse i will" Alice said. She lifted up the ends of the sheets to see under the bed, she saw socks and a few crayons. "No monsters here" Alice told Gaz. "really?" Gaz asked hopefully. "yeah" Alice reassured her. "Mommy..." She started agian "Yes, Gaz?" Alice asked agian "Will you sing me a song?" Gaz asked "Sure" Alice said, but she didnt really know any songs. Her mother never sang to her, So she made one up. "Twine and rope can break, my child,  
  
Shoelaces and string can snap,  
  
wire is strong but not strong enough,  
  
and yarn just won't do.  
  
But i'll sing you a song, my dear,  
  
about a rope, strong enough for two.  
  
Our family is a rope,  
  
Our hope is a rope,  
  
Our dreams are some wire that won't come un-wouned.  
  
And that my dear is a rope strong enough for twooo."  
  
Alice sung softly. Gaz had fallen asleep. Alice kissed the top of Gaz's head and placed one of her teddy bears in her bed, softly. "Night, Gaz." Alice wispered, and she flicked off the light and shut the door an inch or so and headed towards her room.  
  
~~In Alice's room~~  
  
Yes, Alice had her own room, she could not stand sleeping near David with his Violent mood swings all the time.  
  
Alice had a firm bed with soft pillows, she had Blood red sheets with black pillows and on the side of her bed there was a nightstand and on that nightstand lay a photo from graduation, Gaz's baby picture, framed. But also on that desk lay a sheet of paper and on that paper it said 'Happy motherz day!! I love you mommy!! From- Gaz' and next to that Gaz had drawn a happy little girl hugging her mom, they were stick figures of course, but you got the idea. Alice a thick black carpeting and a small, a very small poster, it said "Mysterious Mysteries. The truth is out there." Alice still liked that show, and it still scared her, but not so much anymore.  
  
Alice pulled up the sheets and lay her head down and fell asleep. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Thankies to anyone who reviewed i am determined to finsh this thing, so the chapters will keep coming, as fast as i can, i promise, Irken Honor. 


End file.
